100% Completion
In a Grand Theft Auto game, attaining ' 100% completion ' involves numerous tasks, though there are usually some things that are not required for 100% completion. Achieving 100% completion usually rewards the player with special bonuses. Below are explanations of what is required in each game to achieve 100% completion, as well as any rewards that will be unlocked by doing so. Grand Theft Auto III Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA III To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto III, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete all Portland Story Missions * Complete all Staunton Island Story Missions * Complete all Shoreside Vale Story Missions * Complete all Phone Missions * Complete all Off-Road Missions * Complete all Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * Complete all Vehicle Missions * Complete all Import/Export Tasks * Collect all Hidden Packages * Complete all Rampages * Complete all Unique Jumps You must complete Smack Down before the mission Waka-Gashira Wipeout and Two-Faced Tanner before doing the mission Grand Theft Aero. Otherwise you will not get 100% completion. Rewards Unlike later Grand Theft Auto games, there are no rewards for obtaining 100% completion. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA Vice City To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the player must accomplish all of the following: * Complete all Story Missions * Complete all Gang Missions * Complete all Asset Missions * Complete all Street Races * Complete all Pay Phone Missions * Complete all Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions * Complete all Sparrow Missions * Complete all Off-Road Missions * Complete all Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * Complete all Other Missions * Complete all Vehicle Missions * Collect 100 Hidden Packages * Complete 35 Rampages * Complete 36 Unique Jumps * Get/Buy all Properties Rewards Vice City was the first Grand Theft Auto game to offer unique rewards for obtaining 100% completion. These included: * 200% health and 200% armor * Infinite ammunition for all weapons * Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Tommy Vercetti drives * The Hunter spawns in south Ocean Beach * The ability to recruit 3 bodyguards from the Vercetti Estate * The "Frankie" outfit inside the Vercetti Estate GTA San Andreas Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA San Andreas To attain 100% completion in GTA San Andreas, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Complete all storyline missions (End of the Line). *Learn all new moves from the three gyms. *Complete all vehicle challenges. **Chilliad Challenge **BMX Challenge **NRG-500 Challenge *Complete all asset missions. **Zero's RC Shop **Wang Cars **RS Haul's Trucking missions **Roboi's Food Mart courier mission **Hippy Shopper's courier mission **Burger Shot's courier missions **Valet Parking *Complete all odd job missions. **Vigilante (level 12) **Paramedic (level 12) **Firefighter (level 12) **Taxi Driver (50 fares) **Pimping (level 10) **Freight Train (level 2) *Complete the Ammu-Nation shooting range (level 12) *Get all 30 vehicles to the Import/Export crane. *Finish all schools with at least bronze on each test. **Driving School **Flight School **Bike School **Boat School *Purchase all 29 safehouses. *Finish all stadium events. **8-Track **Kickstart **Blood Bowl **Dirt Track *Win all street races. **Lowrider Race **Little Loop **Backroad Wanderer **City Circuit **Vinewood **Freeway **Into the Country **Badlands A **Badlands B **Dirtbike Danger **Bandito Country **Go-Go Karting **San Fierro Fastlane **San Fierro Hills **Country Endurance **SF to LV **Dam Rider **Desert Tricks **LV Ringroad *Finish all air races. **World War Ace **LV Barnstorming **Military Service **Chopper Checkpoint **Whirly Bird Waypoint **Heli Hell *Collect all pickup items. **50 Oysters **100 Tags **50 Snapshots **50 Horseshoes Rewards When 100% is achieved in San Andreas, the following rewards are given: * $1.000.000 * Infinite ammunition for all weapons * Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Carl Johnson drives * The Hydra spawns on the roof of Sweet's house * The Rhino spawns by the bridge going above Ganton GTA Liberty City Stories To attain 100% completion in GTA Liberty City Stories, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Finish all storyline missions (The Sicilian Gambit). *Complete all side-missions. **Bumps and Grinds **9mm Mayhem **Scooter Shooter **Scrapyard Challenge **Wong Side of the Tracks **RC Triad Take-Down **Karmageddon **Go Go Faggio **Car Salesman **Bike Salesman **AWOL Angel **See The Sight Before Your Flight *Finish all races in first place **Thrashin' RC **Ragin' RC **Chasin' RC **Red Light Racing **Low Rider Rumble **Deimos Dash **Torrington TT **Gangsta GP **Wi-Cheetah Run *Avenging Angels (15 levels in all three islands) *Slash TV (twice) *Deliver all 16 cars to Love Media. *Complete all odd jobs. **Taxi Driver (100 fares) **Trash Dash (all three islands) **Vigilante (12 levels) **Firefighter (12 levels) **Paramedic (12 levels) **Joe's Pizza (10 levels) **Noodle Punk (10 levels) *Collect all 100 Hidden Packages. *Complete all 20 rampages. *Complete all 26 Unique Stunt Jumps. Rewards Once 100% is achieved in Liberty City Stories, the following reawrds are given: *Infinite ammunition for any weapon the player possesses. *A Rhino that spawns in Fort Staunton. GTA Vice City Stories Main article: 100% Completion in GTA Vice City Stories To get 100% in GTA Vice City Stories you need to do the following things: *Complete all storyline missions (Last Stand). *Burst all 99 red balloons. *Complete all 36 unique stunt jumps. (30 jumps on the PSP version.) *Complete all 35 rampages. (30 rampages on the PSP version.) *All 30 empire sites owned. *Max respect on each type of business. :*Protection Racket: Ultimate Badass :*Loan Shark: Crim Reaper :*Prostitution: Mack Daddy :*Drugs: Smack Daddy :*Smuggling: Pirate Captain :*Robbery: Heist Master *Complete the Vigilante side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Firefighter side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Air Rescue side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete the Paramedic side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete 50 fares or make at least $5000 for Taxi Driver. *Complete the Beach Patrol side-mission to 15 levels. *Complete "Vice Sights" to 5 levels. *Complete "Fire Copter" to 5 levels. *Seize 32 vehicles for the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound. *Cause at least $1700 damage on "Rush". (PlayStation 2 only) *Cause at least $2000 damage on "Crash!". *Complete all timed side-missions. :*Mashin' Up the Mall :*Harbor Hover Race :*Haiti Hover Race :*Crims on Wings :*Crims on Water Wings (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Town :*Playground on the Park (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Dock (PlayStation 2 only) :*Playground on the Point :*Land Sea and Air Ace :*Hyman Memorial O.D.T. (PlayStation 2 only) :*Skywolf :*Caddy Daddy (PlayStation 2 only) *Swinger's Club *Phil's Shooting Range *Complete all 5 turismo races on the mainland. *Complete all 4 turismo races on the east island. *Complete all 8 courses for Watersports. *Complete all 12 courses for the Sanchez Time Trials. *Complete all 8 courses for BMX Time Trials. *Complete all 4 courses for Quad Time Trials. Rewards When 100% is achieved in Vice City Stories, the following rewards are given: *Infinite ammunition for any weapon the palyer possesses. *The ability to watch most of the storyline cutscenes at The Clymenus Suite. GTA IV Main Article: 100% Completion in GTA IV In GTA IV, the following are requirements for 100% completion: *Complete the main story missions *Complete all 10 drug deliveries for Little Jacob *Win all 9 races for Brucie Kibbutz at least once *Exotic Exports for Brucie *Complete all 9 of The Fixers Assassinations *Complete all 30 car thefts for Stevie *Brucie - Unlock special ability *Little Jacob - Unlock special ability *Packie - Unlock special ability *Brucie - Do each available activity once *Little Jacob - Do each available activity once *Packie - Do each available activity once *Beat a computer or friend at Pool *Beat a computer or friend at Darts *Beat a computer or friend in a full game of Bowling *Get the high score in the QUB3D arcade game *Do all random character missions (excluding Jeff, Ivan, Clarence, and Cherise) *Complete all the Most Wanted missions via police computer *Do 20 vigilante missions via police computer using the "Recent Crimes" option *Kill all 200 Pigeons *Complete all 50 stunt jumps Rewards The only 100%-specific reward in GTAIV is the ability to buy an unlimited amount of ammunition, although it still costs the same as before. Also, after killing 200 Flying Rats an Annihilator spawns on a helipad in Star Junction, although it seems to spawn randomly. The Lost and Damned * Complete 23 story missions * Complete 25 Gang War side missions * Complete 12 Bike Race side missions * Finish Importing/Exporting Bikes for Angus * Terminate 50 seagulls * Find two Random Characters * Complete Stubbs' jobs * Win a game of arm wrestling, pool, darts, and air hockey against anyone * Bring Terry or Clay to air hockey, darts, drinking, eating, pool, show, and strip club External Links *San Andreas 100% Checklist *GTA4 100% Checklist *TLAD 100% Checklist Category:Secrets